Zenith
by Watashinomori
Summary: Nem sempre aquele que deseja com ardor consegue. E, com certeza, aquele que desiste sempre irá perder.:Drarry::Slash:


**Zenith**

**Disclaimer:** 1 direitozinho faz ginastiquinha, 2 direitozinhos fazem ginastiquinha...

**Summary**: Nem sempre aquele que deseja com ardor consegue. E, com certeza, aquele que desiste sempre irá perder.

**Aviso:** Slash::YAOI::Man x Man::Whatever... só não quero reclamações. Quem não gosta do assunto utilizem a mais alta tecnologia de navegadores o x no topo da janela... normalmente em vermelho!

_**Shipper: **__Harry e Draco_

**NA: **Algumas mortes (a coisa fofa do mundo todo: Colin Creevey! WATA NON ACEITA AT ALL!) serão devidamente ignoradas a sangue-frio por eu achar bobagem da autora. Outras serão aceitas (todo o resto, principalmente Dobby!)

Vi o filme parte 1 e achei muito fiel, infelizmente ao livro que eu mais odeio.

/

_Is there something you feel?  
>Is there something you furtively know?<br>Under the spell of science,  
>Can we declare? <em>

O frio era intenso. Um jovem rapaz tremia em seu agasalho com o dobro do tamanho. O dobro do tamanho, agora, também era seu cabelo. Mas ele já tivera mais com o que se preocupar. Algo que seu cabelo escondia bem, agora. Algo que lhe incomodara por anos a fio. Algo que era só uma lembrança ruim.

-Você devia cortar o cabelo – uma ruiva parada à porta do corujal lhe lançou um sorriso melancólico.

-Ginny, eu não tenho tempo para isso agora – passou por ela ignorando o olhar triste que dominou o rosto da jovem.

-Harry, eu não acho que ele vá responder. Ele não respondeu nenhuma até agora. Céus, Harry! Seja razoável.

O moreno estancou e puxou o agasalho um pouco mais.

-Desculpe – sussurrou. – Nunca foi certo.

-O quê, Harry? O quê nunca foi certo? – ela perguntou muito próxima. Ele não vira quando ela se aproximou e fez uma nota mental de ficar mais alerta.

-Nós – e foi beijado por ela. Empurrou-a delicadamente, mas ainda assim firme. – Não é certo.

-Mas eu te amo!

-Eu não terei essa conversa mais uma vez, Ginny – uma bela coruja castanha desceu até o ombro do rapaz e bicou carinhosamente a orelha dele. – Ludwig, temos trabalho – a coruja piou alegremente e esperou o pergaminho.

Harry puxou o envelope pardo de dentro do agasalho. A ruiva o puxou de sua mão e o apertou com força, lágrimas despontaram de seus olhos castanhos. A coruja olhou repreensiva para ela, afinal a carta era sua responsabilidade.

-ELE NÃO VAI TE OUVIR! ELE NÃO VAI VIR!

-_Ginny_ – sua voz soou perigosa até para seus próprios ouvidos. As lágrimas começaram a cair.

-NÃO! ELE É UM IMUNDO DEATH EATER! ELE NÃO MERECE TER AQUILO QUE EU NÃO POSSO TER! NÃO! NÃO! NÃO!

-Eu não serei compreensivo desta vez, Weasley, devolva minha carta. Draco é um precioso amigo, e se não entender...

-DRACO? AMIGO? – ela tremia violentamente, só amassando mais a carta. – HARRY SEJA RAZOÁVEL!

-EU SOU RAZOÁVEL! – gritou de volta.

-ELE QUIS TE MATAR!

-ELE NUNCA QUIS ISSO! ELE SALVOU MINHA VIDA!

-COMO SE UM DEATH EATER ESTÚPIDO PUDESSE TE MATAR QUANDO O DARK LORD NÃO PÔDE! – Harry suspirou pesadamente. Aquele discussão nunca dava em lugar algum.

-Eu não sou imortal, Ginny. Nem um herói. Eu já te falei da maldita profecia. Foi única e exclusivamente por ela que eu não morri. Sem essa profecia eu sou só uma pessoa, como você, como o Ron. Se Draco não me salvasse naquela hora eu teria morrido.

-E ainda assim ele não se importa com você – atestou. Harry abaixou os olhos. – Isso é errado.

-Não – murmurou.

-Harry, céus, Harry! Dois homens? É errado! Não importa como se olhe! Dumbledore nunca...

-Não.

-E Sirius? Ele ia querer...

-NÃO! CHEGA, ok? Chega – puxou a carta com força da mão dela e a empurrou pra fora. – Só chega! Eu cansei de você, dessa sua conversa repetitiva. Suma da minha vida! Aprenda a levar um não!

Ele virou nos calcanhares e entregou a carta para a coruja. Ela levantou vôo e saiu pela janela no alto da construção. Harry voltou-se para a porta e notou que a garota havia ido embora. Com um suspiro ele retornou devagar para a torre de Gryffindor. Desde a briga com Ginny a torre, que antes era sua casa, agora era insuportável. Era quase a mesma sensação de que retornar para a casa dos Dursley, quase. E com esse aperto no peito ele não se surpreendeu ao se encontrar no banheiro masculino do sexto andar.

-Harry – a Myrtle o cumprimentou. – De novo aqui? Ah – rodopiou no ar. – Você realmente me ama!

Apenas lançou um sorriso triste para o fantasma e seguiu até onde alguns anos antes achara Draco chorando por seu destino. Tocou distraidamente a pia onde ele estivera inclinado antes. Lembrou de sua própria confusão, antes e depois de lançar a maldição. Pensou em como seus sentimentos mudaram desde aquela época. "Mesmo?" resmungou uma vozinha no fundo da sua mente. Voz essa que ele sempre ignorara, que sempre falava o quanto Draco era elegante, o quanto Draco era bonito, o quanto Draco era esguio, o quanto Draco cabia em seus braços, Draco, Draco, Draco. "Antes ele era Malfoy".

Malfoy soava errado agora. Cabelos platinados e longos, uma bengala, olhos ferinos e maldade, isso era o que ele associava ao nome, agora. Draco era jovem vívido e sorridente. Ele notou o quanto achava o sorriso de Draco bonito. O olhar de cobiça inocente, como o que lançara ao caldeirão de Feliz Felicis. E o olhar concentrado ao perscrutar o campo atrás do pomo. Mas para Harry eram só olhares de raiva, rancor, desdém e nojo. Ele sempre era o Potter-Testa-Partida, nunca Harry. Uma lágrima escapou dos seus olhos.

_Harry, venha aqui!_

Escuro. Muito escuro. Onde estava Hermione?

_Anda, Harry! Você vai perder a promoção dos livros!_

De repente ele estava na frente da Floreio & Borrões. Havia uma sombra enorme se assomando na entrada.

_Corre, Harry! CORRE!_

Ele não conseguia.

_Ron, me solta! O Harry!_

Uma varinha apontada uma luz forte multicolorida. Então uma explosão azul. Uma figura platinada e brilhante se formou da explosão. Uma luz vermelha.

_Nem consegue se defender sozinho, Testa Partida?_

E Draco sumiu.

-Espera... –acordou com o próprio resmungo, sem nem notar que havia caído no sono.

Bocejou ruidosamente e limpou o canto dos olhos. Sonhos não faziam sentido e sempre bagunçavam lembranças, pensou. Harry se sentou e verificou as horas. Se não saísse logo o novo zelador poderia pegá-lo, e mesmo não sendo tão ruim quanto Filch ele se fazia valer. Fez o caminho até Gryffindor no mais absoluto silêncio, atento aos ruídos ao seu redor, mesmo que tudo que ouvisse fosse o ronco dos quadros pelos quais passava.

Chegou ao sétimo andar sem problemas, e quando ia acordar a Mulher Gorda ela soltou um ronco alto acordando os quadros vizinhos que a cutucaram, entre resmungos, como forma de vingança. Harry riu suavemente da cena, mas ainda assim mais alto que o recomendável.

-Balaços me mordam – recitou a senha.

-A mim também, isso são horas mocinho-o-o-o? – bocejou.

Harry deu um sorriso amarelo e ela girou para permitir a passagem dele. A sala comunal estava deserta, como esperado para a hora. Ele sentou-se numa poltrona e aconchegou-se em seu agasalho de inverno. Quando estava adormecendo ouviu passos atrás de si.

-Não é apenas porque os Weasley estão irritados com você que precisa sumir, Harry – ele suspirou.

-Mione.

-Harry, eu ainda não entendo – ela sentou num pufe próximo a ele e tocou suas mãos. – Você e Ginny eram tão perfeitos juntos.

-Mesmo que não entende? Éramos perfeitos, Mione, né?

-Sim – ela assentiu vigorosamente. Aquilo quase arrancou um riso amargurado.

-Esse era o problema – respondeu. – Perfeitos demais. Certinho demais. A garota dos meus sonhos, com a família dos meus sonhos, com a vida perfeita dos meus sonhos. Chato, chato chato! Cansei.

-Só isso? – ela desconfiou. – E o Malfoy?

-Ele só veio depois – e virou o rosto.

-Harry, eu sei que não foi por ser chato – ele suspirou novamente.

-Eu sei, Mione. Você sempre sabe. Mas eu não sei o que houve. De repente Draco era melhor que ela.

-Será que não foi porque você nunca amou ela? – sussurrou Hermione. Ela estava desvendando sua mente muito facilmente, como sempre.

-Talvez – um suspiro resignado. – Eu estava confuso, achava que ia morrer num duelo com Voldemort, ela é bonita, a irmã do meu melhor amigo, a melhor forma de fazer parte da família que eu sempre quis. Mas, então, eu não morri. E ela não era mais a garota dos meus sonhos. E nenhuma outra garota será. Eu acho.

-Não se precipite. Eu sei que é complicado, mas não se precipite. Você queria formar uma família. Amar e ser amado. E Malfoy nunca respondeu suas cartas.

-Talvez, Lucius – nesse momento uma batida fraca na janela chamou a atenção dos jovens.

Ludwig voltara com o envelope da mesma maneira que levara. Parecia abatido, como sempre que não entregava a correspondência. Harry foi até a janela e pegou o envelope com a coruja que voou de volta para o corujal, provavelmente. Bem grande no envelope estava um "MORRA POTTER" em vermelho.

-Eu não acho que Lucius quem impede ele de te responder. Vá dormir, Harry. Pense melhor sobre isso tudo. Ginny te ama.

"Não, ela ama o Menino-que-sobreviveu" ficou entalado em sua garganta. Mas o que saiu foi:

-Ok.

Mione subiu para o próprio dormitório deixando Harry com os próprios pensamentos. O rapaz pegou o envelope e abriu. Então colocou-se a ler a carta que tão dificilmente preparara durante todo o dia anterior.

_Eu sei que não é fácil pra você. Não é para mim._

_Nunca pensei no que eu faria quando tudo terminasse, nunca achei que eu iria ver o fim. Mas acabou e eu sobrevivi. Desde então eu tenho pensado em você._

_Em como tudo que fez foi pela sua família. Como você me salvou naquele dia no Diagonal Alley. E principalmente como você me salvou naquela noite. Me salvou de mim mesmo, de um futuro infeliz, vivendo numa ilusão de perfeição. Mas, então, você veio e me mostrou um mundo realmente feliz. Onde eu era completo e não precisava fingir, onde eu poderia ser amado por mim, não por uma cicatriz estúpida._

_Por favor, Draco. Não me ignore mais. Eu sei que posso fazer você feliz também, eu senti isso._

_Com amor,_

_Harry_

Ele gemeu ao terminar de ler. "Com amor, Harry", ele tivera mesmo coragem de escrever _aquilo_? Não era a toa que Draco não lia suas cartas depois da primeira. Ainda bem que ele não lera essa. Ele olhou para baixo e suspirou pesadamente, permitindo que todas as lágrimas que ele sempre se esforçava para conter viessem à tona. Ele desistiria. Já lutara demais nessa vida, Mione tinha razão, era hora de se acertar com Ginny, parar de desejar o impossível. Ele nunca tivera direito de escolha nessa vida, porque agora mudaria? _Slytherin, não._ Lembrou. Ele escolhera Gryffindor por Draco ser Slytherin. Draco, eles nunca estariam mesmo juntos.

Subiu as escadas melancólico, chorando silenciosamente e dormiu pelas duas horas restantes de noite.

/

-Harry, bom dia! Vamos, Ron, cumprimenta ele! – Hermione falou animada.

Ron lançou um olhar irritado para o amigo e murmurou um _dia_ atravessado.

-Dia.

Ginny apareceu logo depois. Deslumbrante em seu uniforme escolar, levemente mais curto e justo do que seria o normal. Ela jogou os cabelos ruivos para trás do ombro com o olhar feroz que fazia garotos suspirarem por todo colégio. Então sorriu para Mione e o irmão, e lançou um olhar ferido para Harry. O moreno levantou intencionando conversar com ela. Mantendo em mente a visão de felicidade que o fizera começar o namoro pela primeira vez.

-Gi... – e o resto tornou-se inaudível com o rumorejar das asas das corujas adentrando o salão principal.

Ludwig lhe trouxera o jornal como sempre fazia, pousando elegantemente em seu ombro. Ele muito lembrava Hedwig em maneiras, mas não era tão teimoso. Acariciando a coruja Harry tomou fôlego para chamar Ginny novamente, mas perdeu todo o ar ao notar uma coruja negra e esguia, muito semelhante a um corvo, dando um mergulho na mesa de Gryffindor, deixando um pedaço perfeitamente quadrado de pergaminho pousar suavemente diante de Harry. Quando o garoto pegou o pergaminho a coruja sumiu castelo afora.

Havia apenas uma linha escrita com uma caligrafia curvada e rebuscada, muito bonita. Que Harry conhecia bem.

_Sábado, 14 horas, Casa dos Gritos._

E toda a resolução de Harry de voltar com Ginny voou junto com Arachne. E a melhor analogia para o fato era Ludwig voando atrás da coruja dos Malfoy. Sorrindo Harry pensou que alguns animais tendem a se assemelhar aos donos. "Mas eu não sou elegante" Harry se corrigiu.

O trio diante dele o olhava ansioso. Os três pareciam quase gritar por informação. Lógico que Hogwarts em peso sabia quem era o dono da coruja, podia-se ouvir rumores de que eles iriam duelar até a morte por todo salão. Cada um com uma história mais mirabolante que a outra. Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Desculpe – e se retirou.

Ainda era quinta-feira, ele obviamente não ficaria tranqüilo até o fim de semana. O que Draco quereria? Será que podia realmente ser o tal duelo que todos falavam? Ou eles continuariam... "Não crie esperanças onde não existe, Harry. Ele te dispensou até agora, nada indica que essa vez será diferente". Mas ele não podia negar o fio de esperança que surgira em seu peito.

Ele evitara Ron, Mione e Ginny durante todo o dia. Mas foi uma tarefa dura, já que todos estudavam juntos no sétimo ano. Uma vez que o Trio Dourado voltara a Hogwarts junto com alunos que não completaram seus estudos devido a guerra.

Esses pensamentos lembravam a Harry que a guerra ainda não findara por completo. A vitória principal parecera um daqueles filmes de vampiro, onde, quando se mata o vampiro inicial, todos os outros morrem também. Entretanto, Voldemort caíra e muitos dos seus seguidores, mesmo sem mestre, ainda viviam. E alguns chegavam a ser tão perigosos quanto o próprio mestre. Outros se aproveitavam da queda de Voldemort para criarem seus próprios exércitos, e era uma guerra contra muitos e o caos reinava. Mas Hogwarts estava se recompondo, se tornando forte e segura novamente. E Hogsmeade era segura também.

Na manhã da sexta, Harry estava um caco. Não dormira nada por causa da ansiedade. Ele olhava o tempo todo para o relógio esperando que o tempo simplesmente voasse.

-Harry, eu sei que o Slug não é tão ruim quanto o Snape, mas se continuar assim você vai conseguir ser expulso da aula.

-Desculpe, Mione – resmungou sem tirar os olhos do relógio. Espirrou suavemente.

-Isso é para aprender a não ficar acordado a noite toda! Céus, Harry, isso está consumindo você.

-Eu... – teve a decência de parecer culpado.

-Vá dormir, você não quer se encontrar com _ele_ com essa cara, quer? – Harry ergueu o rosto do relógio finalmente, olhando assustado para ela. – Harry é _óbvio_ – e ela riu, arrancando olhares feios dos Weasley.

-Obrigado, Mione – sussurrou para ela. – Professor, eu estou me sentindo mal – e todos os alunos o olharam assustado. Ele franziu a testa e entendeu. – Não se preocupem, não é Voldemort que voltou, eu só comi algo que não me fez bem – meia mentira, mas foi o suficiente.

Slughorn assentiu preocupado e ficou discursando sobre exageros alimentares (e como ele tinha ex-alunos famosos que tinham estômago sensível e só comiam do bom e do melhor) para os alunos. Ron se aproximou de Hermione e a última coisa que Harry ouviu antes de sair foi:

-Como você pode ficar do lado dele, amor?

Harry não sabe dizer como alcançou seu dormitório, só lembrou-se de estar acordando no meio da tarde, com a luz alaranjada do crepúsculo adentrando o quarto. Ergueu-se vagarosamente e foi até o banheiro.

-Precisa de um trato, querido – o espelho falou preocupado.

Harry não podia discordar. Seu cabelo estava enorme e apontando para todo lado, suas olheiras estavam apenas um pouco menor, suas roupas amarrotadas eram enormes e seu óculos não combinava mais com seu rosto. Ele tremeu só de pensar em seduzir Draco Malfoy, elegância em pessoa, com seu jeito de pinto recém saído do ovo.

Ouviu um "Ah" ao fundo. Colin Creevey acabara de entrar no banheiro. Agora que eles dividiam o dormitório Harry se perguntava como o rapaz ainda podia se surpreender.

-Hei, Colin – cumprimentou virando pra ele.

Então notou, o cabelo bem cortado, a roupa impecável, um óculos fino e elegante que ele começara a usar esse ano.

-Colinmeajuda! – falou antes que pudesse notar. Ele viu os olhos do rapaz brilharem de alegria.

-Mi... Minha ajuda?

-Eu quero arrumar esse cabelo e me empresta uma roupa legal pra amanhã e deixa meus óculos iguais aos seus. E dá um jeito na minha cara – acrescentou.

-Mas sua cara é perfeita, Harry – ele falou se aproximando, segurando o queixo dele e girando um pouco. – Eu queria ela para mim.

-Mas você é bem mais bonito que eu! – Colin lhe lançou um sorriso enigmático e puxou a varinha.

-Como quer o cabelo?

/

Durante o jantar Harry estava bem mais distinto que naquela manhã. Diversas garotas olhavam para ele e soltavam risadinhas. Ginny parecia enfurecida, e a cada garota que o cumprimentava ela bufava ruidosamente. Colin sorriu cúmplice para Harry. Após o jantar ele teve dificuldades de voltar ao dormitório. O loiro que o resgatara no fim da tarde viera a seu socorro novamente, o escoltando até a torre de Gryffindor. Nenhuma garota se aproximou, e todas pareciam irritadas e teciam comentários nada amistosos quando viam Creevey.

Quando Harry ia falar alguma coisa para a Mulher Gorda ele se viu sendo puxado para o outro lado, ia chamar pela ajuda de Colin, só para notar que o próprio o puxava.

-Harry, eu preciso falar com você, a sós – ele falou, corando furiosamente, tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos. Seu rosto de anjo combinava perfeitamente com o tom enrubescido de agora. – Eu gosto de você. Muito. Desde sempre.

Aquilo acertou o estômago de Harry como a bala de um canhão. Ele era mais um na lista de fãs do herói.

-Colin, você não gosta – falou cansado. Ele ergueu os olhos, indignado, abriu a boca umas três vezes.

-Você não pode decidir isso por mim – retrucou. Antigamente ele nunca faria isso, mas agora ele era quase um adulto, com dezessete. Da sua altura, Harry notou. E lindo.

-Eu não decido, eu apenas sei.

-Não! – retrucou novamente. Harry podia lembrar dele com a câmera fotográfica, sendo o garoto irritante que costumava ser.

Perdido em seus devaneios Harry não notou a mão dele se erguendo e se fechando em seu braço. Só notou depois que Colin esfregara os lábios contra os seus, num beijo forçado. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando forçar a entrada em sua boca. Atacando vorazmente.

O barulho do tapa encheu o corredor, atraindo a atenção de vários quadros.

Harry ofegava, a mão ainda erguida. Colin com o rosto virado e muito vermelho.

-Como. Você. Pode? – falou vagarosamente entre os ofegos.

-Por que eu não? – ele sussurrou. – Ele também é homem, né? – perguntou alteando a voz. – POR QUE VOCÊ FICA TODO AFOBADO COM ELE? POR QUE SE ARRUMA TODO PARA IR PRA UM ENCONTRO COM ELE? POR QUE NÃO EU?

-É DIFERENTE!

-Mas eu sou homem também! – a gritaria atraía mais e mais atenção, e possivelmente não apenas de quadros.

-Não é essa a questão!

-ENTÃO QUAL É?

-Eu não gosto de homens!

-MAS ELE É UM CARA!

-ELE É ESPECIAL! SÓ ELE! – alguns alunos se assomavam, mas nenhum dos dois notava.

-Por quê? – a voz falhava.

-Eu não sei! E você? Qualquer cara serviria? Não teria que ser eu, não é?

-NÃO! Quero dizer, sim, tem que ser você! Eu AMO _você!_

-ENTÃO!

-ELE É DRACO MALFOY, HARRY!

Então o burburinho explodiu e ambos os garotos notaram a multidão que se ajuntara.

-ÓTIMO! – e passou por todo mundo chegando à Mulher Gorda que esticava o pescoço para ver o escândalo. – QUE TODOS SE EXPLODAM! BALAÇOS ME MORDAM!

-Como queira.

Já no dormitório ele pegou sua Capa da Invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto. E aproveitando a confusão escapou pelo buraco do retrato. Foi até os jardins, passando pelo Salgueiro Lutador e alcançou a Casa dos Gritos. Com um bom feitiço deixou um quarto habitável por uma noite, se preocuparia com tudo depois. No momento, apenas Draco estava na sua cabeça.

Ele tremia de raiva pelo beijo. Sentia-se enojado. Não pelo fato de beijar outro homem, mas por ter sido forçado a isso. _Potter, há algo em seu rosto._ Era diferente. _Onde, Draco? _Nenhum pouco comparável. _Vem cá que eu te mostro._ Nenhum pouquinho.

"Merda" a vozinha gritou no fundo de sua mente. Draco estava longe. Ainda faltavam horas até o momento marcado e se dormisse lembraria de coisas que não o deixariam dormir por muito mais tempo. Entretanto não queria ficar com o rosto amarrotado e com olheiras, Colin tivera tanto trabalho de consertar. Lembrou de coisas que não queria.

Estava cansado de ser idolatrado por algo que não era sua responsabilidade. Ele tentara explicar a todos que Voldemort já estava fadado ao fim, afinal, ninguém nunca morreria para um Expelliarmus. Não importa o quão potente.

/

Ele abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Não lembrava que horas adormecera, mas caíra de exaustão e o sol no rosto o acordou. Verificou as horas. Era quase meio dia, estava com dor de cabeça pela má noite de sono. Devia estar um horror e se não almoçasse seu estômago faria ruídos minimamente vergonhosos.

"Ótimo!"

Aparatou para fora da Casa dos Gritos, depois de cuidadosamente guardar a capa e o mapa dentro do quarto. Caminhou vagarosamente até o Cabeça de Javali, que estava mais perto. Aberforth o cumprimentou com um aceno e continuou "limpando" um copo.

-Me traz algo pra comer e uma bebida forte, Abbey – pediu.

-Com calma, pirralho. Albus me bateria se eu te embebedasse.

-Ele não pode te bater, e eu sou maior de idade. Abbey, só hoje, sim?

O velho deu de ombro e trouxe um ensopado ralo e uma garrafa de algo que pareceu tequila a Harry.

-Não exagere e coma primeiro – resmungou voltando ao balcão.

Harry era o único cliente àquela hora. Não que lhe fosse cobrado qualquer coisa. Esse Dumbledore despertara o mesmo sentimento de proteção que o outro. Provavelmente não tão intenso. Ariana riu em seu quadro, agora no salão. Harry brindou a ela e virou o copo.

/

-Potter! Céus, quanto tempo você pretendia me fazer esperar?

Harry olhou para o loiro parado diante da porta, para a bebida e para o loiro de novo.

-Viva! – falou desanimado. – Fez efeito!

-SEU BÊBADO IRRITANTE! POR QUE EU ME DIGNEI A VIR ATRÁS DE VOCÊ? – e tomou a bebida dele, tomando um gole demorado.

-Eia! Vai ficar mal, hein – e riu. – Abbey, descola um quarto para mim e minha ilusão aqui – e apontou Draco.

-Não é ilusão, Potter, o menino Malfoy está aí mesmo. Podem ir – e voltou sua atenção inteiramente ao copo.

Harry pegou o loiro pela mão, ainda não erguendo os olhos para ele. Ele não sentia-se digno de olhar Draco nos olhos. Levou até a sala atrás do balcão e esperou que o outro falasse. A coragem, aparentemente, havia sido metabolizada junto com o álcool.

-Então, Potter. O que você tanto queria me falar?

-Você quem me chamou aqui – retrucou defensivo.

-Não, eu apenas aceitei seu convite irritantemente insistente. _Você _me chamou aqui.

-Draco, você sabe o que eu tenho para falar.

-Potter, apesar de eu ter pegado aquela matéria inútil, assim como você eu não tive OWL's suficientes para ela – Harry olhou confuso para ele. – Adivinhação, Potter. Eu não sou adivinho.

-Eu... eu já falei disso em cartas! – e sentou, melhor se jogou na cadeira. – Se ao menos você as lesse.

Malfoy bufou irritado e massageou as têmporas com uma mão. Harry notou então que ele se sentara na melhor poltrona da sala com as pernas cruzadas numa pose horrivelmente aristocrática. Ele quis correr até lá e bagunçar o outro rapaz. Quando estava perdendo o controle prestes a levantar, Draco suspirou cansado.

-Eu leio.

-Ah – foi tudo que Harry conseguiu expressar, antes de ficar tão vermelho quanto o próprio cachecol.

-Bonita roupa – Draco quebrou o silêncio desconfortável que se instaurou.

-É do Colin – ele olhava para os próprios pés, mas jurou ter notado um esgar de descontentamento no rosto perfeito de Draco.

Ergueu o rosto a tempo de notar o loiro ajeitando o cabelo com a mão. Sorriu do trejeito.

-Vejo que não dormiu em casa, ontem – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Como?

-Você está gritando: passei uma noite selvagem fora de casa. Você me chama aqui, depois de cartas irritantemente piegas para esfregar na minha cara que você tem uma vida amorosa perfeita, Potter? Que passa a noite em lugares que só Morgana sabe onde. Que volta com a roupa do _outro_?

-Quê? NÃO! Isso aqui, eu peguei emprestado, eu não quis que você me visse com os trapos que eu vist... – corou violentamente. – Eu tive uma noite péssima, Draco. Eu não dormi quase nada.

O loiro se ergueu e riu com desdém.

-Claro, que sim, Potter.

-Draco! – ergueu-se também. Algo estalou em sua cabeça, e tudo fez sentido, e ele não pode evitar de sorrir. – Você está com ciúmes – atestou.

-QUÊ? – ele virou-se assombrado. Os olhos arregalados. Passou a mão vigorosamente pelo cabelo. – De onde saiu isso, Potter? – ele precisou de algum tempo para recuperar a compostura.

-Está sim – o sorriso de Harry era brilhante, e não parecia mais haver nenhum traço de álcool nele. – Você está aqui porque sente o mesmo que eu, não é? Eu posso ter esperanças!

-Não, Potter. Eu vim aqui acabar com essa palhaçada toda.

-Eu não estou brincando – ele ofendeu-se.

-Mas isso tudo não deixa de ser um circo! E um bem armado – ele suspirou e olhou complacente para Harry. – Sente, vai ser melhor ouvir isso sentado. Não, essa conversa vai tomar muito tempo. Vamos para Hogwarts. Onde um velho não escute pela porta – e olhou desconfiado para a porta trancada.

-NÃO! – Harry não podia deixar Draco saber da conversa que ele tivera com Colin. – A situação não está boa para mim lá.

-Como algo poderia estar ruim para o salvador do mundo bruxo? – Malfoy questionou sinceramente curioso.

-Assim como sempre esteve – Harry deu de ombros.

-Eu quero um lugar confortável, Potter. Não consegue nem chegar a Sala Precisa?

Assentindo suavemente ele saiu a frente sem mais palavras. Draco o seguiu, pagou Aberforth e o guiou até a Casa dos Gritos. Pegou a mão de Draco, sem deixar de corar, e aparatou para dentro trazendo o outro junto.

-Avise que vai desaparatar, Potter. Se eu não fosse bom em ler as pessoas estaria sem a mão agora!

Harry ignorou as reclamações do outro e pegou sua capa e o mapa. A Capa de Invisibilidade todos estavam carecas de saber que ele tinha, mas Malfoy mostrou-se decididamente curioso sobre o estranho pergaminho velho em suas mãos. Sabendo que o loiro não o deixaria sozinho para olha o mapa ele se viu sem escolha.

-Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom.

-Você jura o quê? – e ficou mudo quando linhas surgiram no pergaminho e começaram a desenhar o mapa. Ele leu abismado as apresentações de Prongs, Padfoot, Moony e Wormtail. – Isso explica tudo! Como você obteve esse tesouro?

Sem saber dizer de onde veio essa vontade enorme, ele terminou tendo que falar:

-Meu pai quem fez – o olhar surpreso de Draco foi impagável.

Jogando a capa sobre os dois, começou a traçar a rota mais vazia até a sala precisa. A capa não os escondia perfeitamente, mas ao menos ajudava bastante. Embora, não que ele reclamasse, tivessem que andar absurdamente colados. As pernas se enroscavam vez por outra, e Draco resmungava algo sobre não entender o porquê de andarem assim. Seus resmungos lembravam ao rapaz do porquê ele se apaixonara pelo loiro, seu jeito infantil de reclamar de tudo também ajudava a esquecer a tensão. Ele quase se amaldiçoou por chegar à Sala Precisa.

Ela exibia um belo quarto, ricamente decorado, com confortáveis poltronas dispostas num dos lados e uma cama de dossel enorme no outro. Havia uma lareira quase do tamanho deles decorada com relevos, um fogo crepitava confortavelmente em seu centro. Todo veludo exibia um tom de verde muito escuro, com belos detalhes prateados. Os jovens, parados diante do quarto, se entreolharam.

-_Potter_...

-Não fui eu, Draco – ele sorriu acusador.

-Você está insinuando que eu quero algo a mais com você além de conversa?

-Bom, não eu – e apontou para a sala.

-Obviamente há poltronas, provavelmente elas vieram de mim, o que você desejou deve ser o outro lado – e apontou para a cama.

-Mas está em verde – riu-se.

-Despistar – replicou ao adentrar a sala e sentando numa das poltronas diante da lareira enorme.

Quando estavam acomodados Draco tossiu suavemente trazendo o olhar de Harry para si. Ele estivera observando a sala/quarto, curioso com a decoração. Não podia negar ter pensado em como poderia terminar a conversa, mas não podia imaginar detalhes tão bonitos. As texturas dos tecidos, as misturas das cores escuras dos móveis e veludos em contraste com a luz aconchegante da lareira, o tapete felpudo e branco.

-Persa.

-Ahn? – ele quase caiu da cadeira com o susto. Sequer notara que se distraíra de novo.

-O tapete, é persa. Igual ao da mansão.

-Como você sabia...?

-Você é fácil de ler, e estava encarando o tapete com tanta força que achei que ia abrir um buraco – Harry teve a decência de corar. – Agora posso continuar nossa conversa?

-Sim – e devotou sua inteira atenção ao rapaz loiro.

-Você nunca estranhou como um cara hétero e bem arranjado, entenda que estou falando de sua namorada e não de suas qualidades físicas que chegam a serem nulas, de repente caiu de amores por seu rival dos tempos de escola?

-Não foi de repente – começou a retrucar.

-Sim, foi. As cartas só começaram a vir depois daquele incidente.

-É, foi quando eu notei, não significa...

-Você simplesmente achou normal?

-Você salvou minha vida! Depois eu simplesmente notei coisas que já estavam lá!

-SALVAR SUA VIDA? POTTER SEU OBTUSO, EU SÓ DEI UM PRETEGO NUM MALDITO IMPEDIMENTA!

-Mas aquela noite...

-É sobre isso que eu vim falar – ele suspirou. – Eu sei que você não está normal, porque _eu_ não sou normal.

-Claro que é, Draco.

-Não, eu não sou mais. Você não tem idéia.

O silêncio se instaurou. Eles evitavam se olhar. Harry se sentia cansado por algum motivo.

-Lembra que o Dark Lord ficou _hospedado_ por um tempo em minha casa? – Harry assentiu, sentindo-se fraco em antecipação. – Como você pode bem imaginar não foi exatamente um período de férias para mim. Ele torturava pessoas na minha frente, matava e quando a tortura psicológica o cansava ele abusava de mim – Draco suspirou, visivelmente evitando detalhes.

-Hei – Harry o chamou delicadamente, desejando protegê-lo subitamente.

-Em uma pesquisa, desenvolvida por algum seguidor sádico dele, ele descobriu como misturar o sangue de Veela com o de Bruxo – a compreensão se fez visível no rosto de Harry. Draco sorriu melancólico. – Você nunca estranhou toda aquela pieguisse por causa de um _beijo_. Potter, seu virgem – e gargalhou ironicamente. Harry corou profundamente. – NÃO! Você realmente _é_ virgem? – e riu de verdade dessa vez.

-Malfoy, estúpido! – resmungou corado. Deu um soco fraco no ombro do outro para que ele se recompusesse. – Se puder perguntar, como ele fez isso? – o ar sério se restaurou imediatamente.

Malfoy levou as mãos até a camisa e começou a desabotoar devagar.

-Existe algo que governa este mundo, e existe uma ciência criada para compreender essas leis, essa ciência atingiu níveis tais que conseguiu alterar até a ordem mais natural da vida, a morte. Essa, Potter, é a alquimia – e derrubou a camisa no chão, voltando-se de costas para Harry, mostrando um símbolo circular complexo na parte inferior da mesma.

Harry tocou maravilhado aquele círculo. Era lindo, incrível. O contraste do vermelho com a alvura das costas de Draco o maravilhava. Começou a acariciar levemente, era quase como tocar seda. Não, era melhor que tocar seda. Era a melhor textura do mundo. Ele se aproximou. Tocou as costas de Draco com a ponta do nariz, percorrendo a linha da coluna, fungando com força a junção do pescoço com o ombro, e sem mais resistir mordeu aquela pele branca, num frenesi alucinado, ele _tinha_ que marcá-lo, ele era _seu_.

-Potter! – Draco chamou o empurrando.

Ele despertou do sonho, então notou que Draco estava corado. Notou suas mãos ao redor da cintura do outro o comprimindo contra seu peito. Sua própria respiração ofegante. Malfoy o empurrou de novo.

-Recomponha-se, você resistia à Delacour que era veela de verdade, meio-veela. Que seja.

-É diferente, você é mais... – e mordeu outra vez – irresistível – sussurrou contra o ouvido dele.

-Eu sei, Potter – ele murmurou de volta, rouco, sedutor. – É a parte Malfoy que não foi trocada – sorriu com escárnio.

Draco agilmente saiu do abraço de Potter, com alguma resistência, ele notou. Vestiu a camisa, aos poucos a euforia e excitação de Harry foram diminuindo.

-Eu tenho que estar olhando para esse círculo para isso fazer efeito?

-Basicamente. Naquele dia eu havia rasgado minha camisa. As propriedades do meu sangue foram trocadas, entretanto eu utilizo um amuleto para suprimir a aura veela. O círculo é feito com o próprio sangue de veela, então eu não consigo suprimir ele. De algum modo minha aura afeta você através do amuleto, mas isso só foi acionado depois de você ver o círculo alquímico.

-Em resumo, eu não estou apaixonado por você, é efeito desse seu sangue veela. É isso?

O loiro suspirou pesadamente.

-Sim.

-Posso apontar ao menos uma falha colossal na sua teoria de merda? – Draco ergueu um sobrancelha, ofendido. – Eu já vi veelas, e já fui afetado por elas. Mas no instante que eu saía de perto delas, puff! Eu esquecia toda aquela sensação mirabolante. Mas com você – tocou delicadamente o rosto dele. Sua expressão se suavizou, assim como sua voz – É tão diferente. É tudo tão certo.

-Não se deixe enganar, Potter. Eu não sou uma meio veela normal. Provavelmente sou um plano B do grande Dark Lord, para atrair você para a ratoeira.

-Lucius deve estar morrendo de ódio agora.

-Por que? – Draco pareceu verdadeiramente curioso.

-Seu sangue não é mais puro – respondeu.

-Potter! – gritou indignado. – Ele está feliz o suficiente por ainda ter um filho, realmente você acredita que ele se importa com o fato de meu sangue não ser mais puro? A alternativa era minha morte! Se tudo desse errado, não, se a menor parte desse errado... – a voz de Draco falhou. – Ele é meu pai, Harry, ele me ama! Mesmo que você não acredite.

Harry sorriu abertamente.

-Que foi?

-Harry – ele disse sorrindo.

-Ahn? Bebeu, Potter? Ah, sim!

-Você me chamou de Harry – e o puxou para um beijo.

Ele esfregou os próprios lábios contra os de Draco, as mãos dele pousaram em seu peito o empurrando para trás sem a menor convicção. Harry mordeu o lábio inferior dele uma, duas, três vezes. Com um gemido trêmulo o loiro entreabriu a boca permitindo Harry aprofundar o beijo. As mãos de Harry se fecharam contra a cintura de Malfoy o puxando mais e mais. Roçando seu corpo contra o outro. O inclinando suavemente num arco para trás. Com um pouco mais de força Draco apartou o beijo, ofegando ele murmurou um "não" fraco. Harry tomou os lábios dele outra vez. Quando o ar tornou-se malditamente necessário eles se afastaram, e Malfoy prontamente colocou uma distância segura entre eles.

-Para um virgem você beija terrivelmente bem, Potter!

-Disponha – respondeu com um sorriso sedutor.

-Isso não é certo! Pare bem aí! – gritou quando Harry fez menção de retomar o beijo.

-Draco...

-ISSO É MUITO INJUSTO! Pra você é fácil, é só descobrir como resistir a essa porcaria de encantamento e vai continuar sua vida feliz com o Colin ou a Weasley ou quem quer que seja! VOCÊ TEM IDÉIA DE COMO ISSO TUDO É RUIM PRA MIM?

-Eu imagino. Você virou algo diferente de tudo que acreditava.

-NÃO! – ele gritou desesperado por se fazer entender. – NÃO É SÓ ISSO! IMAGINE VOCÊ, QUANDO FINALMENTE A PESSOA QUE VOCÊ _SEMPRE_ AMOU OLHA PRA VOCÊ ÚNICA E EXCLUSIVAMENTE POR CAUSA DE UMA MALDIÇÃO! TE MANDA AS CARTAS MAIS DOCES DO MUNDO! TE BEIJA APAIXONADAMENTE! E VOCÊ SABE QUE VAI TUDO ACABAR NO INSTANTE QUE A MALDIÇÃO PERDER O EFEITO! É MUITO INJUSTO... muito – e caiu ajoelhado, chorando.

-Draco – Harry deu um passo para mais perto.

-Fiquei bem aí! Eu me prometi que não choraria! Que não ia me deixar levar! Já fiz a merda, me deixa consertar sozinho!

Harry esperou. Não deve ter se passado cinco minutos, mas para eles foi uma eternidade. Draco então se recompôs e ergueu os olhos para Harry. O rapaz estendeu a mão para o outro se erguer.

-Eu irei trabalhar num amuleto mais potente.

-Draco – começou.

-Agüente mais um pouco, e tudo estará resolvido. Todos os Malfoy estão envolvidos nessa solução – respondeu friamente.

Observou Malfoy arrumar a camisa e limpar a calça. Ele passou a mão no cabelo no trejeito que Harry achava adorável. Viu o rapaz caminhar lentamente até a porta, erguer lentamente a mão para a maçaneta, prestes a sair da sua vida.

-Eu sinto muito – murmurou.

-Não sinta – fechou a mão na maçaneta. Uma mão empurrou a porta de volta aos caixilhos.

-Eu quis dizer, eu sinto muito, mas ainda vou ser muito injusto – girou Draco pelo ombro e o beijou.

"É tarde demais para resistir" queria gritar isso para Draco, mas seus lábios estavam ocupados demais. De certa forma aparentou que não seria necessário dizer isso. Malfoy enlaçou seu pescoço com os braços e o puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, aprofundando o beijo. Harry sentiu ser empurrado. Engoliu um gemido frustrado, com certeza não saberia o que fazer com sua excitação se Draco desse para trás agora, mas então notou que estava sendo empurrado em uma direção.

As mãos do loiro pousaram em seu peito e o empurraram com força. Potter deu passos trôpegos para trás, enrolando o pé no tapete felpudo, e caiu de bunda no chão. Quando ia resmungar viu Draco sacando a varinha.

-Que...? - ia perguntar quando viu as poltronas sumirem com um meneio da varinha.

Draco jogou a varinha longe e depois arrancou a própria camisa.

-Você não vai ser o único injusto aqui. Eu não vou permitir que você sequer raciocine o que está acontecendo – Harry engoliu em seco diante do olhar feroz. Os olhos grises miraram o moreno e então o tapete branco. Sorriu malicioso e tocou um cordão fino no pescoço – Ah, eu sempre quis fazer isso nesse tapete – e arrancou o cordão.

Mesmo sem ver Harry sabia que suas pupilas dilataram absurdamente, ele foi tomado por um desejo brutal e animalesco, entretanto ainda era um desejo serviçal e masoquista. Queria tocar, morder, arranhar, lamber, embora só faria qualquer coisa se Draco assim permitisse. Ele soltou um rosnado baixo, sua voz gutural tentando formar a palavra "Draco".

Rindo, deliciado com seu controle, Malfoy ajoelhou-se e engatinhou até Harry de maneira lânguida.

-Você me quer, Potter? – sorriu sedutor arrancando outro rosnado do moreno. – Me quer, _Harry?_

-Não provoque, Draco – conseguiu formular, de alguma maneira audível.

-Provocar implica em tirar o corpo fora, eu pretendo fazer justamente o contrário – sussurrou contra o ouvido dele, então se distraiu lambendo o pescoço dele.

Os sons produzidos por Harry eram guturais, os gemidos não alcançavam a boca para serem formados. A sua mente foi povoada com pensamentos de Draco o dominando, o empurrando contra o chão, os corpos grudados e suados se movendo num ritmo alucinado. Ele gemeu ruidosamente.

-Entendeu o que eu quis dizer, Harry? – ele perguntou ao agarrar o cabelo dele com as mãos, olhando fundo nos olhos do outro, os desejos refletidos.

Malfoy estava erguido sobre os joelhos, olhando pra baixo. Enquanto Potter estava sentado, olhando pra cima. Draco sorriu com a dominância estabelecida. E por algum motivo Harry achou que aquilo não estava certo. Ele não perderia para o Malfoy, ele nunca perdera. Colocando as mãos nos ombros do outro, afastando a servidão instigada pelo lado veela para o fundo de sua mente, jogou Draco no tapete e montou nele.

-Esse é um jogo que dois jogam, _Malfoy_ – respondeu rouco contra o ouvido dele, o lambendo enquanto falava, arrancando um gemido longo.

Lambeu o pescoço, voltou à orelha e mordiscou o lóbulo. Arrancou os óculos com a mão e os jogou longe. Ergueu o corpo e prendeu Draco com as pernas, puxou a camisa com as mãos, ocupado demais para sentir vergonha do seu corpo magro. Então se abaixou e tomou os lábios do outro, com força e dentes. Mas ele não parecia reclamar.

Antes que percebesse um movimento rápido de perna de Draco alternou novamente os papéis. E ele sorriu arrogante. Inclinou-se e começou a lamber o torso de Harry. Ocupando-se um bom tempo com o umbigo, subindo lentamente, lambendo todo o caminho, para fechar os lábios em torno do mamilo de Harry, arrancando um grito estrangulado de surpresa do outro. Harry fechou a mão no cabelo macio de Draco e o puxou para um beijo que os deixou sem ar. Sorriu igualmente arrogante. Malfoy, irritado com a ousadia dele, deu um golpe baixo, ondulando os quadris sobre os do outro rapaz.

-AAAAAAAAh – Harry fechou os olhos com força.

Abriu lentamente um olho, e num movimento digno do apanhador mais jovem do século conseguiu prender Draco novamente sob seu corpo, e dessa vez de barriga para baixo. Sorriu malicioso ao notar a marca vermelha da mordida anterior no ombro branco do loiro. Baixou o corpo e roçou contra ele. Espalmando uma mão contra as costas dele ele começou a acariciar Draco com força, apertando alguns lugares que faziam o loiro estremecer de prazer. Ele não sabia o que fazer, apenas fazia, e parecia funcionar. Num impulso ele arranhou longamente o símbolo mágico nas costas de Draco, o loiro se contorceu e gemeu. Isso disparou algo dentro de Harry, os gemidos de Draco pareciam enchê-lo por completo e ele se viu sendo guiado ao êxtase.

-Não... tão... rápido – Draco ofegou o trazendo de volta a realidade.

Ele se ergueu com força, derrubando Harry no chão. Prendeu então o rapaz de barriga para baixo contra o chão frio de pedra com o próprio corpo, completamente inclinado sobre ele e os lábios grudados na sua orelha, ofegando. Cada ofego fazia Harry estremecer.

-Eu sou o injustiçado aqui e exijo meus direitos. _Eu_ irei tomar o seu corpo. E _você_ irá gemer meu nome longamente enquanto contrai a sua entrada ao redor de mim. Prepare-se, Potter, para uma noite de prazer indescritível – e devolveu a mordida no ombro.

/

Harry acordou tarde, procurou por seus óculos na cabeceira da mesa, sua mão tocou o vazio. Ergueu-se assustado, notou o quarto confortável da noite anterior, lembrou de tudo que foi dito e tudo que foi feito. Principalmente de quando ambos perderam o controle. Entretanto ele não se lembrava de ter chegado à cama, lembrava vagamente de retornarem ao centro felpudo do tapete, mas não de irem pra cama.

-Draco – chamou.

Silêncio. Gemeu em frustração. O loiro realmente fizera, o deixara sozinho na cama na manhã seguinte. Ele não era nenhuma menininha, podia aguentar aquilo. "Mas você está louco para chorar" a vozinha reclamou. Antes que se controlasse ele curvou seu corpo contra os joelhos e chorou.

Só levantou da cama quando era quase meio-dia. Ao se erguer ele sentiu uma dor nos quadris. Notou que alguém o havia limpado, sentindo-se estranhamente vazio ao perceber a gentileza de um Malfoy que não acordara ao seu lado. Encontrou sua roupa dobrada, com todos seus objetos empilhados em cima de uma poltrona. Havia um bilhete sobre eles.

_Desculpa. DM_

Desceu para o almoço completamente entorpecido. Sentou-se numa ponta vazia, lembrou que esse domingo era visita a Hogsmeade e ficou aliviado. Sentiu alguém sentar ao seu lado, e virou-se para encontrar Colin.

-Hei – ele falou tímido.

-Hei – devolveu o cumprimento, só para lembrar-se da discussão na sexta-feira. Foi aí que notou que os poucos alunos presentes não apontavam e nem comentavam nada.

-Feitiço de confusão. Eu lancei um na hora que você saiu, depois espalhei que você estava me mostrando umas técnicas de defesa para me livrar de alguns maníacos homicidas que ainda estão soltos, quando lancei o feitiço errado e deu o estrago que deu.

-E eles acreditaram? – seu questionamento não possuía nenhum traço de curiosidade.

-Eles já estavam confusos, e eu sou bem convincente – deu de ombros. – Desculpa. Eu me deixei levar. Mas eu realmente amo você – abaixou a voz e suspirou. – Eu sei que no início eu só via a glória do grande Potter, mas hoje diante de mim há só o Harry – tocou suavemente o rosto dele e retirou a mão ao vê-lo retesar. – Eu perdi a cabeça quando eu te vi tão preocupado com como alguém ia ver você.

-Mas eu namorei a Ginny e você nunca – o sorriso de Colin foi tão dolorido que o calou.

-Só que a Ginny era algo tão previsível que você nunca sequer se importou se a sua roupa era larga demais. Aí eu encontro você verdadeiramente apaixonado por Draco Malfoy. A única coisa na minha cabeça era "por que não eu?" – suspirou. – Eu agi sem pensar antes. Não irá se repetir. E como foi a sua noite? – desconversou com um sorriso que desarmou todas as defesas de Harry e ele se viu obrigado a sorrir de volta. E a contar tudo.

Colin verdadeiramente _era_ convincente. Era fácil conversar com ele. Sem os flashes irritantes da câmera como na primeira vez que o vira, ele era um bom ouvinte. "Ah, não, agora eu dou um save mental" ele brincou quando Harry se sentiu bem o suficiente para comentar. Após o almoço Colin o convidou a passear pelo povoado.

-Vamos, Harry. Eu realmente me sinto inclinado a dar um up em seu armário!

-Eu não entendo metade dessas suas gírias, Colin. Mas acho que já ouvi meu primo falando algumas delas.

-São gírias que normalmente se usa pra falar de pc's.

-Eu não tenho um – ele riu da cara horrorizado que um dramático Colin lhe mostrou.

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaão! – e eles riram.

Harry caminhou com ele enquanto terminava de contar para o garoto como fora com Draco. Deixando de lado a parte Veela, isso era pessoal e íntimo demais. Era bom ter alguém para falar sobre esse assunto, alguém que não o criticaria. Mesmo que em alguns momentos ficasse melancólico.

-Eu não devia falar disso para você... – comentou ao entrar na Trapo Belo.

-Tudo bem, eu superei a maior parte do que eu sinto, já. A sexta-feira foi só uma recaída. E essa camisa amarela dói a vista!

Harry sentiu-se absurdamente mais leve depois de desabafar com Colin, embora desconfiasse que se sentia mais leve porque seu bolso estava mais leve.

-Quer uma cerveja amanteigada?

-Harry! Eu sou maior de idade! Eu quero um copo enorme de rum! E aquele que já salvou o mundo bruxo paga – riu.

Apesar da fala grande Creevey pediu um milkshake de morango com delícias gasosas e um prato com doces sortidos, Harry pediu uma garrafa de cerveja amanteiga.

-Adoro isso aqui, prova – e ofereceu um pouco da própria colher para Harry.

-Me sinto um estúpido agora – uma voz arrastada comentou.

-Draco – Harry pulou na cadeira e Colin estreitou os olhos.

-Malfoy.

-Não me lembro de você...

-Creevey, Colin Creevey. Eu lembro bem do ferret quicante, não precisa se apresentar – o rapaz fechou a cara.

-Creevey? O maluco das fotos? _Isso_ é o tal do Colin? – indagou para Harry.

-Sim, _ele_ é – defendeu o novo amigo.

-Aquele que come e corre não deveria ter moral alguma para falar qualquer coisa de mim – sorriu indulgente.

Draco inflou feito um balão, tirando alguns galeões do bolso os jogou na mesa e puxou Potter pelo braço. O levando para fora do bar. Colin se ergueu ofendido, pronto para uma briga. Mas Harry ergueu a mão o parando e seguiu Malfoy para fora do bar. Caminharam até a Casa dos Gritos, estava vazia àquela hora.

-Não passou nem um dia. Nem um maldito dia e você já saiu para os braços de outro?

-Nós estávamos conversando, Draco. Só isso.

-Ele parecia estar muito ciente do que aconteceu ontem – reclamou o virando para si.

-Claro que sabia, eu contei. Eu fui largado sozinho depois de uma noite incrível, porque meu parceiro simplesmente achou que não devia acordar comigo. Imagina como eu me senti – ele respondeu amargo. – Não consegue, não é? Pois é, eu procurei alguém pra desabafar – Draco olhou horrorizado para ele. – Não se preocupe, não falei nada sobre o... problema.

-Potter, você acha que se sentiu péssimo, imagine como eu me senti. Você não entende o quanto dói ver você dizendo que me ama, quando eu sei que não.

-VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA, DRACO! – finalmente ele percebeu o quanto havia sido cruel com Colin.

-Eu só vim me desculpar, eu não deveria ter interferido no seu encontro. E vim dizer que não irei voltar a vê-lo até terminar um amuleto que possa anular o efeito da aura.

-Eu não estou sob aura nenhuma, Draco. Não nego que ela quem me fez ver meus sentimentos por você! Mas não foi ela quem os gerou!

-Seja racional, Potter.

-EU SOU! – e o puxou para um beijo. – Eu sou malditamente racional o tempo todo. Eu não deixo me levar fácil, mas entenda os meus sentimentos!

-Volte para o seu encontro – desconversou se afastando.

-Não é um encontro!

-E eu não quero mais ver a sua coruja.

-Não acredite que vai se livrar assim fácil de mim, Malfoy – gritou enquanto Draco desaparatava.

/

Harry alcançou Colin ainda melancólico. Voltou para a Gryffindor calado e nada do que o garoto fazia o animava. Na segunda ele enviou uma carta extensa, falando sobre como sempre amara Draco, de como se sentira naquele dia no banheiro, de como o primeiro beijo deles, iniciado por Draco para fazer Harry parar de agradecer por ter sido salvo, o fizera perceber o quanto se enganara em relação aos seus sentimentos. Infelizmente Ludwig voltara cabisbaixo, a carta ainda selada no bico.

Uma semana depois a própria coruja se recusava a entregar as cartas para Draco. Harry não queria se dar por derrotado, mas não via mais alternativas. Nunca poderia entrar na Mansão Malfoy facilmente, aurores tentavam desde o fim da guerra. E só conseguiam quando o próprio Lucius se voluntariava a abrir a porta. E lhe faltava liberdade o suficiente para passear por Londres na esperança de esbarrar com um Malfoy.

-Ele devolveu outra carta, ou Ludwig não quis ir – Colin se aproximou, passando um braço em torno dele.

-Ludwig – suspirou. – Colin, o que posso fazer?

-Considerando que eu amo você e o meu rival está te ignorando, tem certeza que é a minha opinião que você quer?

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Certo, entendi – o loiro baixou a cabeça cabisbaixo. Então sorriu abertamente – Seu problema é entrar em contato com os Malfoy, né? E se o Malfoy entrarem em contato com você?

-Impossível – respondeu amargamente.

-Não com meu plano – e sorriu. Ele chegava a pular na cama. – A família Malfoy, apesar de tudo, ainda não está sendo bem vista na sociedade, e boatos de que ainda são das trevas perduram, né? E se eles doassem todos os materiais das artes negras para um estudo aprofundado de defesa? E fosse criado um centro de pesquisa em Hogwarts pelo professor de DCAT? E houvesse um doador de capital para isso? E fizéssemos uma festa beneficente em comemoração aos doadores? Entendeu o meu ponto?

-Você pirou? – Harry sorriu suavemente.

-Não, cabeção. Você doa dinheiro, escreve pro Malfoy dando a sua idéia da criação desse centro de pesquisa e explica o quanto isso seria bom para a imagem dos Malfoy, mostrando que eles abriram mão das artes das trevas.

-Só tem um problema, Draco não recebe mais minhas cartas.

-Mas você mandaria para o pai dele. É com Lucius que você lidaria e no fim o ferret seria obrigado a vir! Genial, não?

Colin sorriu esperando uma resposta, e Harry não tinha contra-argumentos. Ele acenou com a cabeça. Primeiro teria que falar com a diretora, depois com o departamento de aurores e por fim com Lucius Malfoy. Tinha muitas variáveis, mas não custava tentar, por uma chance de falar com Draco.

-Agora eu vou querer trabalhar nesse centro de pesquisa como pagamento pela idéia – ele devia ter considerado que Colin não faria nada de graça. Sorriu de volta.

/

Estranhamente, em menos de uma semana, todos os alvarás, licenças e permissões haviam sido expedidos. Vários doadores surgiram para esse centro. Rosier, Nott, Parkinson, Bullstrode, Yaxley, dentre outros death eaters redimidos. Aurores contribuíram também, com livros aprofundados (não que Hogwarts precisasse) e materiais confiscados que não possuíam mais serventia.

Enquanto Harry pensava em como montar o centro de pesquisas, qual a melhor maneira de montar a sala e armazenar os objetos. Uma coruja negra adentrou o salão principal pousando elegantemente diante de si. A princípio ele não notou Arachne parada a sua frente. Ela piou suavemente, mais parecendo um pássaro canoro que uma coruja propriamente dita. Ele voltou-se para ela e retirou a carta. Aparentemente ela esperava resposta.

_Caro senhor Potter,_

_Diante da sua proposta de abertura de um Centro de Pesquisas para Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas, eu venho por meio desta mostrar a minha inclinação pelo reconhecimento deste ramo de pesquisas e sua notória importância._

_Obviamente por ser de conhecimento público, em outra época eu mesmo me dediquei a essas pesquisas por motivos pessoais, agora decido ceder ao seu Centro todo o meu material, para que gerações futuras possam usufruir daquilo que for descoberto por meio deles._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Lucius A. Malfoy_

E seguia um inventário completo de diversas coisas que os Malfoy possuíam.

Arregalando os olhos, surpreso, ele notou que sequer precisara enviar a carta, Lucius notara a mesma utilidade no centro que Colin mencionara, pegou sua pena e escreveu um breve agradecimento enviando Arachne de volta para o dono.

Os pequenos detalhes que faltavam acertar estavam sendo providenciados. O professor de DCAT, Colin e ele mesmo estavam organizando todos os itens doados no novo centro de pesquisas avançadas a festa era praticamente a única coisa que faltava ser organizada.

Pro meio do projeto, Mione entrara de cabeça. Achara incrível uma criação de um centro de pesquisas e já comentava com professores a criação de outros centros. Ron viera arrastado com ela e trouxera uma Ginny com extremo mau humor. Os três mais algumas professoras começara a organizar o baile beneficente com o leilão de alguns itens não perigosos para arrecadar dinheiro para a manutenção futura do centro.

-Não agüento mais! Babadinho nas mesas 7 e 26, flores na 15 à 20, salsa antes do leilão, clássica durante... como agüentar mulheres reclamando no seu pé de ouvido – Ron adentrara a sala comunal resmungando.

Colin e Harry ergueram o olhar do projeto da sala de armazenamento de itens de nível de periculosidade médio, Ron olhou os dois. Ele travou um instante e corou. Notou Colin encurvado muito próximo de Harry, mesmo que o outro não demonstrasse qualquer alteração com isso, aquilo pareceu incomodar Ron.

-Posso entrar pro grupo dos caras? – pediu suspirando resignado jogando a rixa boba pela janela.

Harry sorriu alegre. Era um sorriso genuíno que não aparecia em seu rosto fazia um bom tempo. Abriu um espaço para Ron sentar ao seu lado, o que implicou em ficar mais perto (ainda) de Colin. Deu dois tapinhas no assento ao seu lado. O ruivo, a contra gosto sentou. A tarde passou voando. A distribuição dos itens de média e baixa periculosidade foram rapidamente decididas, entretanto eles debatiam fortemente o que fazer com os de nível alto.

Despedira-se de todos após o jantar e saíra para o quarto. O baile estava quase pronto e ele não agüentava mais as preparações. Se pudesse apenas veria tudo pronto. Era um plano audacioso que lhe culminava diversas responsabilidades. Mas não negava adorar aquilo tudo. Mas juntando isso aos NEWTs que se aproximavam ele sentia-se exausto. Tentava manter o foco em Draco, em contar tudo para ele. Mas estava distraindo-se cada vez mais e Colin não ajudava nenhum pouco.

Jogou-se com força na cama e apertou os olhos. A exaustão o guiou para um mar negro além dos limites da Terra.

/

Era o dia do baile, finalmente.

Todas as garotas do sétimo ano (e único ano convidado) estavam extasiadas. Não seriam apenas os garotos do sétimo ano, diversas outras pessoas viriam. Dentre eles toda a elite bruxa e seus filhos recém saídos de Hogwarts, louquinhos para casar. A euforia era tanta que McGonagall liberara o último ano de suas aulas. Todos os convidados, sem exceção, confirmaram presença. Algo que não acontecia na sociedade Bruxa desde a primeira queda.

Harry ainda trabalhava no dia do Baile.

O centro não estava totalmente pronto, alguns itens não puderam ser arrumados a tempo, então foram devidamente realocados para a sala precisa. As identificações e tabuletas com descrições e registros não ficaram prontas a tempo. E para piorar tudo, as Esquisitonas desmancharam. Justo no dia do seu baile.

Com tantos problemas Harry ainda corria de um lado para o outro com pranchetas cheias de listas de diversas coisas. Se antes ele achava difícil achar par para um baile, agora achava impossível organizar um.

-Não, eu pedi canapés. Sabe aqueles salgadinhos? Não "caca de pé"! – gritou apontando para a encomenda.

-Não era caca de pé de verdade, você só não esperava essa aparência – Colin sorriu brando para o pobre entregador.

Ele estava deslumbrante em roupas formais, seus óculos combinavam perfeitamente com o terno negro e a camisa vinho. Seu sorriso desmontara completamente o pobre e desavisado homem do bufê. Ele se viu pedindo desculpas e falou que reclamaria com os elfos da empresa e logo voltaria com a comida apropriada.

-Eu queria ter metade do seu jeito, Colin. Talvez assim o Lord das Trevas não tivesse vindo atrás de mim – resmungou.

-Vá tomar seu banho e se vestir. Sua roupa está na cama. E, Céus, relaxa um pouco. Deixa os elfos cuidarem dos detalhes chatos!

Ele subiu mais que grato por se livrar da organização do baile estúpido. Tomou um banho longo no banheiro dos monitores e trocou-se com muita calma, quando desceu faltava muito pouco para o evento começar. Tudo iniciaria com um jantar, depois se seguiria o leilão e culminaria no baile á noite.

O salão estava deslumbrante. Diversos tecidos brancos pendiam do teto, que estava num lindo pôr-do-sol no momento, formando uma tenda banhada em luz dourada. O chão brilhava e diversas fadas enfeitavam as mesas bem decoradas. As quatro mesas das casas estavam forradas com belas toalhas douradas bordadas com o símbolo da escola. Uma louça delicada ornava cada lugar e talheres de prata se dispunham ao lado. Havia mais talheres para cada prato do que Harry jamais vira antes. E havia tantas taças que ele se perguntou se cada convidado teria mais de uma boca. A bandeira de Hogwarts estava hasteada atrás da mesa dos professores e diversas armaduras que haviam sido polidas estavam colocadas, a partir da bandeira, ao redor do salão com todos os itens a serem leiloados. Estava magnífico.

Harry adentrou e encontrou Colin discutindo com McGonagall sobre algo numa lista. Notou ser a lista de convidados. Aproximou-se e sorriu para ambos.

-Ah, Harry, querido – a diretora virou-se para ele. – Houve alguns convidados que avisaram de emergência não poder comparecer – o estômago de Harry afundou. Seria Draco?

-Quem?

-Shacklebolt e Arthur. Eles ficaram presos no ministério. Mas eles podem acabar vindo. Então o senhor Creevey e eu estamos discutindo se devemos ceder o lugar deles para algum outro convidado ou deixamos as cadeiras vazias até tudo se resolver. Ah, e alguns itens da decoração...

O alívio estampado no rosto de Harry era tremendo. Draco ainda viria e sua noite não seria perdida. Murmurou um "entendo" (uma daquelas mentiras que solta-se quando não se está ouvindo nada do monólogo alheio) e se viu ser puxado por Colin.

-Sabe, se ele não aparecer eu fico com você esta noite – parou nas escadarias lhe lançando um olhar intenso.

O estômago de Harry revirou. Creevey vinha conseguindo arrancar reações dele. Quando sentava muito perto, ou sussurrava em seu ouvido. Quando ele entrava no modo carinhoso e super protetor chegava a doer na alma. Potter estava com medo de fraquejar por culpa do outro rapaz, mas não queria perder a amizade dele. Entretanto, arriscar um possível relacionamento com Draco não era uma opção.

-Colin...

-Harry! Nossa! Uau - Ginny.

A garota vinha com um deslumbrante vestido verde. Desceu as escadas lentamente fazendo pose. Jogando os cabelos pro lado e sorrindo amplamente. Ela provavelmente esperara fazer par de jarro com ele. Só que Harry usava vestes longas negras, muito semelhantes as que diversos bruxos ricos costumam usar.

-Ahn, estou na hora? – a garota chegou perto. Muito perto. Usava um perfume de veela, que ganhara de Fleur.

Hermione descera logo depois. Era um contraste com o verde espalhafatoso de Ginny. Um rosa bem suave que terminava em azul, esse era seu vestido. Não possuía uma saia gigantesca e nem era muito decotado, como o da ruiva. Era simples e caíra super bem.

-Está linda, Mione – falou ignorando completamente a garota e pondo uma distância segura de Colin.

-Obrigada. E cadê o Ron? Não devíamos estar todos aqui para a recepção?

-Ele sempre se atrasa – Harry sorriu. – Quer dar uma olhada no salão? Ver sua obra completa – e ofereceu o braço.

-Mas claro, seu galanteador – ela riu.

Colin seguiu os dois um pouco cabisbaixo, porém seu olhar dava dicas de que ele tinha alguma idéia do que Harry fizera. E cada sorriso que ele lhe mostrava provava que aquilo de "superar" não era bem verdade.

Ron apareceu alguns minutos antes do primeiro convidado. Primeiro chegaram os aurores e suas famílias. Todos pontuais, ou o mais próximo disso. Os Robard e os Dawlish foram os últimos dos aurores a chegarem. Pouco antes deles chegaram os Goyle. Depois de quase uma hora de recepção os doadores e possíveis compradores começara a aparecer.

Nott, Crabbe, Yaxley, Longbottom, toda a sociedade bruxa estava se reunindo. Zabini, Parkinson, Smith, Diggory, um Harry corado quem foi falar com Amus, ainda pedindo perdão pelo filho perdido. Entretanto o senhor Diggory dignamente agradeceu ao rapaz, novamente, por trazê-lo de volta e por ter derrotado aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

Passara tanto tempo entretido com os Diggory que perdera diversos outros convidados chegando. Colin viera para o seu lado no instante que Amus e a esposa se afastaram. E só quando o loiro tocou seu ombro ele notou que estivera a ponto de desmanchar em lágrimas. Viu-se ser abraçado fortemente e por um momento se viu menor que o outro rapaz, sumindo em seu abraço.

-Ele marcou a sua vida mesmo – comentou melancólico.

-Foi a primeira vez que eu vi a morte e compreendi que aquela pessoa não falaria mais, não andaria mais, nem faria mais nada. Mesmo estando diante de mim ele não existia mais – segurou fortemente o choro. Sua garganta e olhos ardiam e ele estava a ponto de romper em lágrimas. – E o pior foi sentir que eu era tão impotente diante de algo tão...

-Definitivo – Colin completou. – Pode ser cruel dizer isso. Mas eu não me importaria de morrer, se isso significasse que eu valeria tanto para você quanto o Cedric vale – Harry o empurrou com força olhando amargo para ele.

Ergueu um dedo e quis gritar com ele. Todo os olhava. Colin o encarava decido. Potter se virou para não ter que falar nada. Temia que sua voz fraquejasse. Creevey riu melancólico.

-Sinto muito, por fazê-los verem isso. Não irá se repetir. Por favor, voltem aos seus jantares. Harry, perdoe a minha... – a frase morreu em seus lábios.

Draco Malfoy e sua família chegara. O rapaz vinha acompanhado dos Greengrass de braços dados com a caçula. Ele olhava com ódio para Creevey e Potter. Na verdade, para aqueles que sabiam a história toda era um óbvio ciúme. Colin ainda estava muito perto de Harry, e quando fora se desculpar pegara seu braço novamente.

-Potter – Lucius quebrou o silêncio que, só agora notara, se instaurara no salão.

-Malfoy. Greengrass? – perguntou hesitante.

A jovem sorriu educada. Era linda e recatada. Parecia uma maravilhosa esposa sangue-puro ideal para o padrão Malfoy. Não que Narcissa parecesse do tipo submissa. Mas essa com certeza era. Lucius escolhera para si uma mulher que poderia permanecer ao seu lado em qualquer situação, e para o filho uma esposa que faria o que ele mandasse em qualquer situação.

-Oh, querido, querido. Não se faça de rogado. Vamos, ouvi do Draco que está solteiro – a irmã mais velha se aproximou. – E agora é o solteiro mais cobiçado de Londres. Uma vez que Draco foi fisgado – e riu lhe dando beijinhos.

Harry queria empurrar a garota. Não lembrava quem era ela. Estudaram juntos, lembrava dela na Slytherin, mas quem exatamente não vinha á cabeça. E o "fisgado" estava repetindo em sua cabeça. Aquele projeto de fedelha pegara _seu_ Draco. Impossível.

-E você, bonitão? Quem é? – ela voltou-se para Colin.

Os dois engajaram uma conversa animada. Com a vinda dos Malfoy a recepção foi dada por encerrada oficialmente. Os alunos das casas, que não tinham convites, entraram para o jantar finalmente. E todo o burburinho do salão cheio preenchia o ambiente. Mas a única coisa que Harry notava era Draco na sua frente que o olhava intensamente. Ele viu os lábio pálidos formarem a palavra "veela" sem emitir som algum. E percebeu que o estava encarando demais.

-Desculpe. Eu... só... eu estava... bem... eu...

-Eu sei que eloqüência não é a maior virtude da Gryffindor. Mas não precisa afundar tanto. Por favor, se não tiver nenhum problema em perder o jantar há algo sobre esse projeto que eu gostaria de discutir, antes do leilão – falou em voz alta.

-Draco, amor, tem mesmo que ser agora? Seria indelicado de sua parte – Narcissa voltou da mesa em que sentara com a família. – Venham jantar, e discutam à mesa. Desde que não alteiem muito a voz para não incomodar. E ajude o senhor Potter com os talheres, sim? Creio que ele não deva estar familiarizado – Harry corou. Porém a gentileza na voz de Narcissa era firme e incontestável.

Os garotos sentaram-se à mesa. Finalmente os olhares se desviaram de ambos.

-Você podia não ficar babando tanto. Droga. Esse amuleto parece mais fraco que antes – Draco sussurrou para ele. Arrastando as palavras como sempre. O que fazia o 's' sair sibilado.

-Eu não estava...

-Você meio que desligou, Potter. Concentre-se. Quer estar apaixonado por mim pelo resto da vida? – ele ainda estava maravilhado com estar falando com Draco, mesmo que este tenha dito que não voltariam a se falar.

-Sim.

-Céus, Potter, sua ANTA DE TESTA RACHADA!

-Draco! –Lucius chamou. – Comporte-se garoto. O que Astoria vai pensar?

-Desculpe, pai – ele sentou-se quieto.

-Eu quero, Draco. Eu tenho dito isso tem muito tempo. Mas você se faz de surdo.

-É a aura, e esse é o garfo errado – voltou-se então para o pai e ignorou Harry.

Colin olhava para Harry, estavam sentados de frente um pro outro porque Colin estava com a irmã mais velha da namorada de Draco. Um pé tocou sua perna, de forma nada inocente por sinal. Ergueu a cabeça corado e seus olhos cruzaram com Colin. "Eu estarei aqui" ele formou com os lábios. Ele voltou o rosto ainda mais corado e notou que Draco presenciara a pequena cena.

-Morra, Potter – murmurou.

/

Quando o leilão finalmente acabou os alunos do sétimo ano entraram novamente no salão e as grandes mesas deram lugares às mesas pequenas e bem decoradas, uma pista de dança surgiu e a banda começou a tocar. Havia outra banda nos jardins, que tocava algo lento e calmo. Muitos seguiram para lá. Colin sumira na pista de dança com Daphne Greengrass e Astoria seguira a mãe para os jardins. Lucius e Narcissa, para surpresa de absolutamente todos na festa, foram para a pista de dança, enquanto a senhora Malfoy ria suavemente. Foi a primeira e possivelmente única vez que Harry notara como eles formavam um belo e apaixonado casal.

-Eu queria algo assim – ele ouviu atrás de si e notou que Draco não fora nem com os pais e nem com Astoria.

-Assim como? – perguntou, mais para ouvir o outro que por não saber.

-Sincero. Todos acham que foi arranjado. Mas papai estava arranjado com a tia Bellatrix. Só que ele se apaixonou pela mamãe e eles estão juntos agora. Pode não parecer, mas somos uma família feliz. Ou éramos.

-Até Voldemort.

-Até Voldemort – confirmou melancólico. – Você terá o seu casamento feliz, Potter. Com o item que comprei hoje o amuleto estará pronto.

O silêncio foi desconcertante. Ron passou por perto e foi puxado rapidamente por Mione. Ginny sequer teve coragem de olhar para aquele lado. A tensão se cortava com uma faca, se eles tivessem alguma.

-Eu não quero que isso acabe – murmurou suave. – Mas nada do que eu diga fará você me dar razão. Draco, eu peço, por favor, essa noite, só esta noite. Seja meu – seu tom era derrotado. E o gosto amargo do choro despontava em sua garganta.

Draco sorriu e virou-se. Caminhou decido até a porta do salão. Harry o seguiu.

Eles alcançaram a sala precisa em silêncio. Era um silêncio confortável, onde cada um estava perdido em pensamento. Sobre o futuro e o que aconteceria depois daquela noite. Sobre a manhã seguinte. A porta da sala se abriu para o quarto anterior.

-Harry – Draco sussurrou assim que passou pelos umbrais.

Sem discutir o rapaz de olhos verdes tomou o loiro em seus braços e o beijou com força. O outro rapaz tirou rapidamente as vestes dele.

-Você estava lindo nela, pena que fica no caminho – comentou quando se afastou por ar.

-Digo o mesmo. Principalmente isso aqui – e puxou o cordão com força.

Viu-se invadido pelo desejo cego de subserviência e excitação. Queria o outro e o queria agora. Puxou-o pelo pulso e o jogou na cama. Arrancou a roupa sem se incomodar em desfazer os botões. Draco sorriu malicioso. Ambos estavam ignorando o fato de ser a última vez com todas as forças.

-Você será meu, Draco. Por uma noite ao menos – rosnou contra o ouvido do outro.

-Não, Potter, eu serei seu por toda eternidade. Entretanto, _você_ será meu por mais essa noite apenas – disse triste.

Harry não sabe dizer quem começou a chorar. Mas ambos se engajaram num beijo profundo e doloroso. Choravam juntos e murmuravam os nomes um do outro. Algo instintivo no peito de Harry lhe dizia que não tornaria a ter Draco novamente e aquilo lhe matava. Era como um animal que era privado de algo importante para a sobrevivência.

Então, em vez de algo quente e excitante, ambos terminaram por ter a noite mais doce e gentil de suas vidas.

Harry apertava Draco contra o próprio corpo, o acariciando e acalentando. Malfoy o beijava, chamava o seu nome e o beijava novamente. As peças de roupas remanescentes saíram com lentidão e delicadeza. Beijos foram distribuídos por todo o corpo. Potter pensou em virar Draco e tomá-lo por trás, mas preferiu olhá-lo nos olhos o tempo todo.

Tudo foi lento e gradual. E no ápice do êxtase, ao qual chegaram ao mesmo tempo, um "eu te amo" foi declarado, e nenhum dos dois sabe dizer por quem, de tão misturados e unidos que estavam no momento.

Enquanto Draco adormecia ao seu lado, pensou seriamente no futuro. Todas as possibilidades. Sabia que Malfoy não aceitaria o fato de ser verdade que estava apaixonado. Entendia que era mesmo complicado. Draco não teria conforto e alegria enquanto estivesse engajado na luta de fazer um amuleto novo. Ficou o tempo todo sentado na cama pensando nessas coisas, mais de uma vez, para ter certeza que não havia jeito.

Viu quando Arachne, na primeira luz da manhã, sobrevoou ao redor do castelo em busca do dono. Que não tinha como ser localizado na sala precisa. Desejou que ela pudesse entrar e a coruja adentrou o aposento, jogando um pergaminho quadrado numa caligrafia muito rebuscada.

"Está pronto." Era tudo que vinha escrito. E um cordão com um pingente estranho.

Potter entendeu o que era. Esperou Draco se levantar. E quando o garoto viu o bilhete e o cordão arregalou os olhos, fez menção que iria chorar. Mas ficou firme e colocou.

-Você tinha razão, Malfoy. Eu realmente acho isso tudo nojento! – Potter vestiu suas roupas e saiu.

Não tinha coragem de ver Draco chorando, pois sabia que ele ia chorar. E não queria que ele o visse fraquejando. Era sua decisão pelo bem de todos. Ficou recostado contra a parede da sala precisa por muito tempo, só tentando sentir o outro rapaz do outro lado. O amor da sua vida, a uma parede dele e ainda assim nem parecia o mesmo país.

Depois, com medo que Draco o visse chorando, foi para o banheiro do sexto andar, onde ficou até a hora do café da manhã. Então com um rápido glamour para esconder que estivera chorando partiu para o salão principal. Caminhou até Ginny. Ajoelhou-se.

-Desculpe tudo que fiz até hoje. Estava fora de mim. Foi um feitiço estúpido. Mas agora tudo está claro de novo. Será que a mulher da minha vida poderia me perdoar e será que ela aceitaria enfrentar esse mundo e a eternidade ao meu lado? Ginny?

Ela o olhava estarrecida, Colin o olhava indignado.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, você casa comigo? – ele perguntou.

Ela quase desmaiou. Ron desmaiou. Mione estava confusa, Colin saíra do salão irritado. Todos aplaudiam. Ginny, obviamente, respondeu que sim, e o beijou.

Mais tarde Harry buscaria Colin e pediria desculpa. Explicaria a situação inteira e mostraria que realmente não tivera escolha. Creevey teria que entender que nunca poderia ser ele. Harry agora iria ter uma família. Ele precisava de uma. Harry James Potter nunca desistiu de nada antes, e do amor de sua vida ele não desistiria mesmo. Harry tinha um plano.

Why can't you see,  
>fear will impede you to break through your trivial life<br>and find the missing aim to evolve  
>Is this the frontier, our zenith?<p>

**NA: **O título da fic foi... ah bem, eu não tinha a menor ideia de como chamar a fic, então fiquei no mediaplayer random passando músicas. Zenith – After Forever foi a que mais assemelhou ao que eu quis passar. Mas quase peguei Damnit Janet fe Rocky Horror... rsrs. Foi por causa da letra da música que escolhi Zenith. E só depois que decidi colocar as estrofes.


End file.
